I Believe
by Black Hawk
Summary: Aragorn searches for Legolas. When sorrow and doubt cloud the mind and hope fills the heart, anything seems possible. PostROTK. Sequel to Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun.
1. Every Now and Then

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

"I Believe" is the property of Diamond Rio and their associates and belongs to them, not me.

**_Rating:_** PG or so. Maybe PG-13.

**_Author's Note:_** This is the sequel to _Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun_, which I suggest you read before this. Don't worry, it's short.

**_I Believe _**

_**I. **_

_**Every Now and Then **_

Legolas and Aragorn. Arwen frowned slightly as she thought of the two warriors. While she was awed and somewhat envious of their bond in life it grew eerily stronger in death. For long nights her husband would stand at their bedroom window, wistfully gazing into the skies and city below, as if waiting for a messenger.

"You know he watches you still."

Aragorn smiled but did not turn, his gaze still sleepily gazing out of the window at the world covered in the darkness of night.

Arwen smiled at the sight of her husband's form leaning against the sill, the floor-length curtains billowing about him now and then on a warm midsummer night's breeze. His broad clear brow in the moonlight glowed. "He would be very happy for us."

Pain replaced wistfulness in the king's eyes then. He was quiet for a moment more as his blue orbs shifted downwards. His voice was a husky rumble. "He would have loved to see our child."

The queen rose then and crossed their chambers to her husband. Their blue eyes met and her red lips curled once more. Gently, she took his rough hand in her own and placed it upon her still-flat abdomen. Through the cool silk of her nightgown he could feel her warmth. "This child will possess our strength," she gave his hand a squeeze. "Every day the pain will lessen. It will never leave you entirely, and that is well. That is as it should be. Yet he would not wish for you to be so melancholy, Estel."

"How can I not be such when around every corner I expect to meet him? I still find myself wandering in the evening until I realize that I am only lost in the ghost of a memory," he paused, tears threatening his eyes. "I will never happen upon his friendly presence again, and that thought alone is more than I can bear."

"Then do not think it," Arwen's brow was furrowed slightly in concern for her lover. She sighed and sat upon the cushions of the windowsill. "I know what you feel, Aragorn. There was so much uncertainty while you were on the Quest. The thought that you might be killed and I might never be able to see you again caused me many nights of grief."

Aragorn slightly tilted his head, the warmth of her love washing over him. He reached out for her cheek. "Arwen-"

"I, too, loved Legolas, Estel. And while he was not so close to me as he was to you I still miss him terribly."

The words she left unspoken were more powerful than those she did. With Legolas gone, Arwen was now the last of her people in a city of men. The idea of such isolation sent shivers down the Ranger's spine. He seated himself next to her, his arm slipping around her waist as she leaned into him.

"It became a tradition that whenever he came to Rivendell, he'd spend at least one night stargazing with my brothers and me. I see so much of him in you, Estel. He truly was your kindred spirit. You know as well as I that he would not wish this grief upon you. He is in a better place now."

Aragorn sighed. "It does not make it easier to bear nor the pain any lighter."

"Time, Estel. Time is the only means for us to heal. The knowledge that he is now in the Halls of Mandos should comfort you. No more suffering can come to him. Our grief is selfish, for in the end it is for _ourselves_ that we grieve; that _we_ will no longer be blessed by his presence. Our time has passed, now his spirit is free."

"No matter how selfish the pain it is still great." He leaned his head against hers. "But thank you, my Evenstar."

Arwen placed a kiss upon his cheek and rose, holding his hand. "I merely spoke what you already knew to be true."

Aragorn rose in turn. "You truly are a star in the darkness, _meleth-nïn_. You always help me to see the light."

As they stood together a moment longer the drapes around them billowed in the breeze.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Please Review!_**

_**Sindarin Elvish:**_

**_Meleth-nïn_** _My love_.

_**To my lovely reviewers and readers of **Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun,** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've missed you all, let me know how you are and what you think! :o) **_

**_Note:_** The phrase I used in this chapter, "his broad clear brow in the moonlight glowed" is my allusion or homage to _The Lady of Shalott_, the original line being "his broad clear brow in sunlight glowed," referring to Sir Lancelot.


	2. As Soft As Breath Against My Skin

_**Author's Note:**_ _Happy Halloween everyone! :o)_

**__**

**_I Believe _**

_**II. **_

**_As Soft As Breath Against My Skin _**

The son of Glòin took a large gulp of ale before clumsily setting the mug upon the oaken table.

Faramir eyed the Dwarf wearily from a distance. The hour was late and few others dined. In the time that he had been in the dining hall his stout companion had refilled his mug three times. The pain of watching his friend suffer in silence drove the man out of his hiding place behind a pillar. "You have already drunk enough for the both of us, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looked up, his beady eyes glinting in the shifting torchlight. His only response was a grunt. Faramir seated himself alongside the stout creature.

"Do you care to speak of your sorrows?"

"What good would it do," the Dwarf's voice was angry. "It will not bring Legolas back to speak of the pain I suffer because of him. Fool Elf."

Faramir smiled despite himself. "On the contrary, Master Dwarf. Speaking of the dead is how they are kept alive."

"I wish you wouldn't use that word."

Faramir's brow furrowed. "What word?"

"Elves are not meant to die," the Dwarf took another swig from his mug. His voice became nearly a whisper. "I know that now."

The Ranger sighed. "I have not known many Elves in my time, but I would have to agree with you, son of Glòin."

Gimli's eyes grew dark as they stared into the distance. "I will kill him for it."

Faramir blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"The man who stole him from us. He will die a traitor's death, for he betrayed both Man and Elf with his actions. In a time of peace such loss is an unfathomable waste. Never would I have thought..."

"Do not blame yourself for what you could not have known," Faramir placed a comforting hand upon the Dwarf's shoulder.

"I do not blame myself! I will hunt him down, and when I find him I will-"

"Peace, Gimli. Guard your words, we are in the King's halls. We know not who may be listening."

Gimli glanced suspiciously at the others who supped. "The thought that he could be here among us makes my blood chill."

Faramir grew thoughtful, attempting to voice his delicate thoughts. "Did Legolas not speak of it?"

"I don't know. He was gone before I arrived," his words contained a choked sob.

"Perhaps he confided in Aragorn. If we could only get a description- someplace to begin searching we could find this filth-"

"And do what?"

Both males startled at the deep feminine voice behind them. Faramir bowed his head hastily and Gimli lowered his eyes before the queen of Gondor.

"Forgive me, My Lady, for I did not see you there."

"That is because I did not wish to be seen."

Gimli swiveled upon the bench to face her. "What brings you here, My Lady?"

The regal Elf turned her cool gaze upon the Dwarf. "I was merely passing through when the mention of the name of Greenleaf ensnared my ear."

Faramir rose. "The hour is late, My Queen. The halls are dark. I shall escort you to your chambers, if you wish."

The Evenstar's gaze glinted in fire for a moment yet her words showed only equanimity. "There is no need, son of Denethor. I oft wander these halls at night. We Elves do not need as much rest as Men. And if the situation arises I am more than capable of self-defense."

Gimli chuckled, having heard many tales of her valor from his Hobbit companions and Legolas. Yes, there was much of the Lady of the Golden Wood within her.

Faramir, however, had to bite his tongue to keep from replying, 'so was Legolas.'

"If you please, I would hear what you had to say before I made myself known to you."

Faramir's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked to his feet.

The lady's elegant brows came closer to each other. "For it seems to me that you have forgotten he whom you wish to defend."

"My Lady," Gimli's voice failed to mask his anger and hurt at the statement. "You could not be further from the truth."

She turned her gaze upon the Dwarf. Her eyes betrayed the smallest irritation. "I know of what I speak, Master Dwarf, as well as I know the hearts of my kin. The son of Thranduil would not wish for more bloodshed because of this. He would not wish those closest to him to become murderers," she eyed Faramir. "You may yet have the opportunity to escort another, son of the Steward. I suggest you empty your friend's drink and lead him to his chambers. Think on revenge no longer," she gathered up her skirts, ignoring the startled faces of the two noble males she was ordering about. "Legolas would not wish it."

Faramir and Gimli were left in surprised silence, their lady's final words echoing in their minds. Somehow, hearing the last Elf of Gondor call her lost brother by his birthname was enough to wash them in respect and guilt. Neither had ever seen nor heard the queen speak so commandingly. It was a reminder of how much she alone had lost.

_**Please Review!**_

**__**

**_Review Responses: (And I have to admit- I had tears in my eyes as I read some of these! I love you all! :o) )_**

**LegolasLover2003:** _How are you, my friend? I, too, am surprised by our fetishes for Lancelot! lol. :o) I hope you have a great time this Halloween! :oD! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you again, mellon! May you be well! :o)_

**Dreamality:** _Aï, you truly humble me with your kind words, mellon-nïn. Thank you so much for them - you have touched me deeply. It is wonderful to be back, mellon, especially since I am in such company as you. Thank you again, and I only hope that I might live up to your expectations. :o) _

**Laebeth:** _LOL- Mellon, the guilt of your words in your last review has still not left me. :oP Yet I am greatly pleased and heartened that you are enjoying this tale so far. Indeed - the words of Arwen in the previous chapter are much easier said than done, as most of us who have lost loved ones can confirm. :o) I hope you and your lovely daughters are well, my friend. Peace be with you. _

**Merrylad:** _You like, you like? That's wonderful, then! I hope you also liked this chapter! Bless you, mellon. My brumbie lass! :oD Take care!_

**_And as to the question that many of you posed about Legolas... now that would be telling, wouldn't it? ;o) _**


	3. I Feel You Come Back Again

_**I Believe**_

_**III.**_

_**I Feel You Come Back Again**_

Aragorn turned from his place by the window as his wife emerged from her dressing room. "You have seemed troubled, _meleth-nïn_."

Aragorn frowned as Arwen sat upon the bed, her back facing the king. "I came upon the son of Denethor and the son of Glòin this night."

Aragorn raised his brows. "Faramir and Gimli?"

"Indeed," she pivoted to look at him. "It was wrong of me to listen to their conversation without their knowing it, but they spoke of Legolas."

The king stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Both wish for revenge."

He sighed as he seated himself next to her. "I believe we all do."

"No!"

Aragorn was startled by his wife' sudden outburst as she rose from the bed, turning to face him.

"How can you not see? How can all of you not see? Aragorn, he would not wish for revenge! Would you soil his memory by violating him further?"

"Arwen-"

She ignored his bewildered expression. "When he returned to Gondor it was not mere minutes or hours after he was attacked, it was days. _Days_, Estel. In that time he made his peace with the world. When he came to us he was ready to leave Middle-earth. You know this- you saw it in his eyes as much as I."

Aragorn took a deep, shuddering breath.

Arwen had tears in her eyes. "He died in your arms, Estel. This much you have told me. Keep whatever secrets lie between you, but please, think back on his last words. While I do not know what they were I know they were not of revenge. Trust your heart in this, Estel."

The Ranger blinked at the floor in shock a moment more. Swallowing hard, he rose, his trouble eyes meeting the desperate blues of his queen's. He smiled weakly as he took up her hands in his, stepping closer. She watched him almost fearfully. "It was the trees, Arwen. He'd left to see the trees one last time."

At the words Arwen could hold in her tears no longer and she let loose a sob before Aragorn pulled her into an embrace. Tears slipped down his own cheeks as he held her shaking form. "You knew his heart as well as I did, Arwen," he whispered into her dark tresses. "Yet as his kindred sister you have always known more. He would not want revenge, and so none shall seek it."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, My Lord. I had intended to see your lady but they said she was with the healers."

Aragorn inclined his head. "This is true."

"Does something ail her?" worry laced the young man's tone.

The king smiled. "No. It is merely a visit to assure the health of our child."

Faramir smiled in relief. "Of course."

Aragorn beckoned him into the room. A small fire was lit to ward away the oncoming chill of evening. A cool, moist fog was rolling in from the sea this night, though the midsummer skies were not yet dark.

The two men now stood before the fire, the younger watching the flames in avoidance of the older who watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak. At last it came. "I wish to apologize to the queen. Last night a companion and I spoke without thought. We did not know she listened yet we upset her with our words. I would never wish for that."

"Then I shall be sure to tell her for you, though I am sure such an apology is unmerited, my friend." He placed his hand upon the younger man's shoulder.

Faramir smiled weakly. "All the same, I wish her to know that she has my deepest apologies for any harm I may have caused her. She suffers enough already."

"This much is true," he let his hand fall away. "Yet I often feel that our coming child has been a gift to us in our time of need. This babe has already brought us much joy."

Faramir grinned in earnest. "That is well, then. I wish you both the best."

Aragorn smiled in turn as he stretched his hands out toward the flames, his shoulders slumping slightly as he relaxed. Faramir watched him from the corner of his eye for a moment before breaking the companionable silence. "My Lord, there is something more I wish to say."

"My ears are yours, Faramir."

The young Ranger stiffened slightly and he resisted the urge to bite his lip. "Have you ever heard of Spirit Talkers?"

Aragorn's sharp glance turned to the man beside him. "Of course. Why?"

Faramir swallowed hard. "When you were a Ranger, surely you heard rumors. In my own time among my men they spoke of a certain lady," he paused, waiting to see if Aragorn knew where this was going.

"I have heard of no such lady."

Faramir raised his head slightly. "They say she lives in the southeast. She is a great Spirit Talker and known as the Wind Woman. Few know how to find her and even fewer have ever met her. Yet one in my company had. When he spoke of her words to him both chills and warmth flooded my soul. She claims to be able to speak to the dead."

The king stared at the lord before him, his eyes wide and unreadable. At last he broke his gaze and returned it to the flames. "Such abilities are not beyond the imagination."

"No, Aragorn. But this man, this Ranger in my company held no doubt in his mind that she spoke the truth."

Aragorn stiffened. "Why are you telling me this?"

Faramir blinked, surprised. He had thought the reason rather obvious. He sighed in the face of his king's feigned ignorance. He spoke slowly, choosing his words wisely. "In times of grief... it often helps when we are reassured that those who have passed are not gone."

Aragorn's only response was to continue to stare into the flames before him. The moment became filled with a tense silence. Faramir took that as his cue. "That is all, My Lord. May you rest well this eve."

The younger Ranger turned swiftly and strode out of the room, leaving a shaken king to stand alone in his great hall.

**_Please review!_**

**__**

_**Review Responses:**_ _(Sorry these are a bit short- I am unfortuantely not feelingvery well and shamefully didn't make a huge effort to respond to my lovely reviewers as well as I should have. Please forgive me!)_

**Sirnonenath:** _My dear friend! It's so wonderful to hear from you! I'm so pleased that you enjoyed the first chapter. :o) And thank you so much for your high compliments, mellon. They really mean a lot to me. You are always so perceptive! I also hope that you have enjoyed these new chapters! :o) Be well, my friend. :o) _

**Dreamality:**_ I'm so immensely pleased that you enjoyed this last chapter! And even more so that you enjoy the style I've adopted for this story. Bless, you, my friend. Your words are ever a gift and an inspiriation to me. Mae carnen._

**Silver Thorne:** _Gwathel-nïn! How are you, noss faer? Returns hug Thank you, as always, for your support, mellon. May you continue to enjoy this story. I only hope that I can tell a tale that is worthy of your eyes, gwathel. Much love and, well, you-know-whats. ;o)_

**Partheon:** _Oh mellon, thank you so much for BOTH of your reviews! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. Please, feel free to e-mail me with any errors that you find! I hope you know that I am all ears for those sorts of things since they help me improve! :o) Thank you so much for being the guiding light for me, always. No matter what I know that you'll be here to guide me. :o) Hannon le. _

**Merrylad:** _Nïn mellon! How are you? I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! I know- I love that line, too! LOL. I hope you alsoliked this chapter!_

**LegolasLover2003:** _Awww- I'm sorry for your troubles, mellon! I hope that they are now over! And I am so happy that you're enjoying this tale! And the comment about David Wenham- that is such a high compliment. Thank you so very much, mellon-nïn. :o) _

**_And to all others - thank you for reading! Hannon le!_**


	4. And It's Like You Haven't Been Gone a Mo...

_**I Believe**_

_**IV. **_

_**And It's Like You Haven't Been Gone a Moment From My Side**_

_Silvery laughter filled the air. Aragorn couldn't help but smile. Soon he was laughing, too, though why he could not say. All he knew was that his friend's laugh had always been contagious. _

"_Aï, Aragorn, where would I be had I never met you?"_

_The Ranger was not yet as composed as his companion and spoke through fits of giggles. "Probably up in tree somewhere singing love songs to the forest."_

_The Elven prince smirked. "I'd more than likely be doing something productive with my time rather than lazing about with you, silly human."_

"_Insufferable Elf."_

_A clod of wet soil and grass struck the still-giggling Ranger in the shoulder. His laughter stopped short as he turned his head from his position in the grass. The Elf was already scampering off before the man could retaliate. "Such valor," the Ranger mumbled. With a mischievous grin, the young Ranger pushed himself off the ground, grabbing an inconspicuous handful of earth as he did so._

_Legolas eyed him suspiciously from the shady tree he had stopped under. Aragorn casually approached, seeming to have no intention of repaying the Elf the kindness he had shown him with a clod of dirt mere moments before._

_Aragorn paused before the prince who looked ready to bolt at any second. Both were grinning. "Legolas, I count you as my greatest friend."_

_The Elf blinked in apparent surprise, not having expected the words from the others' lips. His voice grew calm and somber. He smiled again. "I, as well, count you as such, Estel."_

_The Ranger stepped forward, his affection for the other shining in his gaze. "Let us never grow apart no matter what quarrel, nation or female keeps us apart."_

"_The female you wish in your life will only draw us together. For I'm sure the time will come when the twin stars of Elrond will wish to defend their sister's honor and you shall come running to me for help."_

_Aragorn chuckled sheepishly as he stepped closer to the other. "I fear the day your words gain truth, my friend!"_

_He was now inches from the Elf's face. Aragorn regarded the other with an affection that slightly unnerved the Elf in its abundance. Aragorn was not usually so... mushy._

_Before he knew it, the Ranger had pulled him into a tight embrace. "Know that you will always be my brother, Legolas."_

_At the words the archer relaxed and returned the embrace. "And you shall always be mine, Estel."_

"_I know," the other then oddly sighed. "Which is why I regret having to do this." In that instant the swift hands of the Ranger yanked back the collar of the archer's tunic and dumped his hidden soil inside. _

_The Elf's eyes widened in surprise as the cool soil met his skin. As soon as he had realized what the other was doing he shoved the Ranger's hands away. "Estel!"_

_The son of Arathorn was nearly doubled over in laughter at the expression upon the other's face. _

_Legolas brushed violently at the back of his neck, attempting to rid himself of the dirt. "You sneaky little two-faced bastard!"_

"_You-" the Ranger could barely breathe through his laughter. "You had it coming! Oh- you should have seen the look on your face!"_

_At that moment, no matter how hard he tried, Legolas couldn't suppress a laugh. Imagining the sight through Estel's eyes and heartened by his friend's laughter caused his own to burst forth. He laughed even harder with the ignorant Estel as a plan for revenge began to brew in his mind. Oh, how the grubby little Ranger from the North would pay!_

_Yet for the time being, their laughter filled the glen._

Aragorn bolted upright in bed. The sounds of laughter echoed through the room. He froze, panting as his eyes wildly searched his bedchambers, his mind attempting to make sense of his world. A gust of wind flew through an open window, fluttering the drapes about tellingly. As the breeze touched him he realized that he was covered in sweat.

The sights and images of the dream kept him riveted upright. Even more than the painful reminder of a friendship now sundered was the eerie feeling that everything now was wrong. The dream had felt right. Legolas had bee alive. They had been innocent together. The reality that he now found himself in was what seemed so terribly wrong. How could his brother be gone? How could he be king of Gondor? How could he already be expecting his first child? Panic threatened to claim him yet he was ripped from his introspection at another sudden gust. He whipped his head around as he heard his Elvish name spoken.

A long moment passed as the curtains calmed once more. Goosebumps crawled over his flesh and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he realized that with Arwen slumbering beside him, there was no plausible way he could have heard his name spoken.

Even as he attributed it to his weary and reminiscent mind he could not resist the urge to look out the window. Clothed only from the waist down, the Ranger slipped out of bed. He grit his teeth as his bare feet touched the cold stone beneath him. He made his way to the sill and as he looked out another gentle breeze playfully ruffled the nearby drapes, gently pushing his hair back.

In that moment he felt ridiculous. He'd somehow expected to find his Elven brother waiting for him outside, even though his quarters were in the Tower of Ecthelion, high above the cobble-stone streets of the city. He couldn't resist a chuckle as he leaned his bare back against the frame. What a ludicrous thought! But then again, how ludicrous life had become of late! He felt he was in the midst of a nightmare with no end in sight. His chuckle quickly became a choked sob. He bit his lip as pain constricted his throat.

It was moments like these, in the darkness of night when all the world faded away that he felt free to cry. It was in moments like these that he deeply missed his friend and scorned the twists of fate for stealing him away...

Aragorn was startled as a strong, violent gust of wind blew back his hair and made a book on the nightstand's pages turn wildly. He thought he heard a voice whisper his Elvish name again. Leaning out the window, he let his gaze sweep over the distant plains of the Pelennor. A dark shape caught his eye. It looked large enough to be a person and a horse, yet in the dim moonlight and from this distance he could not be certain. He heard a voice call out his name once more as hope flooded him.

Legolas was back- he had to be. Elves truly were wondrous creatures to return from death! He heard the voice again...

"Estel."

The Ranger spun about, heart thumping wildly. Arwen gazed at him from the bed supporting herself with her elbows. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Estel?"

Aragorn released a tense breath and felt the adrenaline he hadn't before noticed dissipate. His shoulders relaxed. "Arwen-"

"I did not mean to frighten you..." after a moment she glanced away, sparing him any embarrassment at being startled. "You spoke his name."

The king returned his gaze to the plains. Whatever he'd thought he'd seen was now gone. He let out a frustrated sigh as he spoke. "He was here, Arwen."

The other chose not to speak for a long moment. "Do you see spirits, Estel?"

"No- that madness is the only ailment yet to plague me, it seems."

The Evenstar sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Tell me of your thoughts so that I may help you, _meleth-nïn_."

Aragorn smiled sheepishly and stepped away from the window. "My thoughts of a moment ago would sound mad if voiced, however I cannot shake their persistence."

"Then speak them. It may bring you peace."

He sat tentatively on the edge of the bed, playing with the stitches of the covers childishly. "Sometimes it feels as if he is here so strongly that it seems folly not to listen to my heart. My mind may scream that I am going mad, yet my spirit tells me otherwise. I know better than most men of the magic of the Eldar and yet I still find myself wondering at the impossible."

Arwen smiled and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You truly do know well of the Eldar, for your speak in riddles."

He finally looked at her, her jest lost upon him. "Is it possible for one to return from death?"

Arwen's face grew grave. She pulled her hand away.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "If you know something of what I speak then please, say it. I cannot help the hope that Legolas has somehow defied death and returned to us. It seems a tangible dream that slips through my fingers just when I am about to close them around it! Your kind is ancient beyond the fathoming of Men. Many secrets do your elders keep. Please, tell me, is such a thing possible? I must know."

His wife was evidently choosing her words wisely for she searched his face for long moments before she spoke. "I can see how you would feel childish to ask such a thing. Among Men you may have been laughed at. Yet what you say is true- there are many secrets the ancient Eldar keep. I have heard songs and tales of such things happening yet am far too young to know their truth. Yours is a question best put upon my father."

The Ranger sighed. "Yet he is gone from these shores."

"Aye, my love. And much of his great library with him. Much knowledge is now gone and we can do naught but wonder. In the end we are left as children in this world."

**__**

**_Please Review!_**

**__**

_**Author's Note:**_ _While I wrote this chapter this summer, I nearly experienced it last night! My brother was apparently locked out of the house last night and I awoke to a disembodied voice at the window whispering my name... LOL! I thought you might find that amusing. ;o) _

**__**

**_Sindarin Elvish:_**

**Meleth-nïn** _My love_

**_Review Responses:_**

**Merrylad:** My awesome Aussie pal! How are you? I'm immensely pleased that you are enjoying this story so much. Bless your heart. May you be well! :o)

**LegolasLover2003:** Thank you so much for your lovely, in-depth review! I am truly blessed to have readers such as you! LOL- awww, I'm sorry to have had to make you plea, but, once again, I've vowed not to speak of the fate of our golden Elf ;o) But I know you liked this chapter because of his presence, right???

I loved that you brought up _Beowulf_! I have personally read it at least five times and love it to death, lol. And you're right- the Anglo-Saxons of Beowulf which Tolkien based Rohan on would most likely have sought revenge. Heck, I would! However, that appears to have been my failing in this past chapter. I was hoping to paint the Elves as wiser creatures than we humans who live but a brief and often violent spell upon this earth. To quote Gandhi, "an eye for an eye makes the world blind."

**Dreamality:** Thank you for your review, mellon, and for your warm wishes! Luckily I am on themend physically, which is always good. :o) I hop you liked the addition of _Spirit Talkers_... and that you enjoy where the story goes from here. :o) Thank you so much for your compliments on the dialogue, _mellon_. You fill me with warmth. Peace be with you!

**Partheon:** I completely forgot to respond to one major aspect of your last review! I was hoping that using the name "Greenleaf" would be interchangable with "Legolas," since, as you pointed out, that is its literal translation. I'm sorry if that didn't come across... I had no intent to confuse! :os

**_And to all others who read: Hannon le! :o)_**


	5. Like the Tears Were Never Cried

_**I Believe**_

_**V.**_

_**Like the Tears Were Never Cried**_

Aragorn tied the last knot of the leather strap upon his bedroll then proceeded to re-check the gear upon his saddle.

"I wish you a safe return, my king."

Elessar did not need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. He smiled to himself. His fellow Ranger still possessed great skills of stealth to have approached him so silently. He turned to face Faramir. "Thank you, Faramir. May your rule be peaceful in my absence." He regarded the quiet man for a moment. "I am sorry to place such a burden upon you, my friend."

"'Tis no more burden than my duty always is. I am happy to be of service to you, Elessar." He patted the horse's face. "I feel that this is a journey that you must take."

The king sighed and leaned slightly against his steed. He was quiet a moment. "Let us hope it is not fruitless."

"Nay, Aragorn. Such things are never so."

He offered the steward a weak smile. "Thank you, Faramir. For all you've done. I shall return within a fortnight if all goes well."

The Ranger grinned. "Fear not. I would not worry for you if you were late. We Rangers are not used to living on such schedules."

Aragorn actually laughed. "Yes, but as kings we must! What a fine pair we make, Faramir. Both more accustomed to the woods than to palaces, and yet look where our paths have led us."

"It seems to be something that was meant to be," he placed his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder. "Fate has placed us in each other's way."

Aragorn placed his hand on the shoulder of his fellow Ranger in turn.

"Be well, Elessar."

The king bowed his head.

Faramir backed away and as Aragorn prepared to lead his mare out of the gates he caught sight of Arwen. Time seemed to slow as the two of them locked gazes. They had already said their goodbyes. The Evenstar understood his reasons for leaving, yet he could not help but feel that he was abandoning her in her time of need, for the time that she was to give birth drew ever nearer. After a curt nod to his queen he left the grounds and set off on a south eastern path knowing full well that the road ahead would be long and unsure.

By the morning of his second day upon the road Aragorn had easily fallen back into his routine of travel. His days as a Ranger seemed to envelop him and many a time he forgot that he had fought in the War of the Ring at all. It seemed almost as if he had never left the woods and become king.

He hadn't realized that a smirk had formed on his face at this thought until it quickly vanished. His horse had perked her ears and slowed, gazing intently into the distance. Aragorn's muscles tensed. He readied his sword hand. A sudden gust of wind caused the trees to roar and his hair to whip back as autumn leaves fluttered about. As there had been only the gentlest of breezes earlier, this sudden force of wind had the Ranger's eyes darting wildly to and fro. He scanned the swaying branches of the trees, feeling eyes boring into his body…

A moment later his horse visibly relaxed and began to rub her itching face on her leg, the bridle annoying her. Aragorn let his shoulders sag. He had been so sure that someone was there a moment ago, yet now he felt utterly alone. Unbidden, a memory of a voice played in his mind. _Whenever you need me, just listen to the trees. That is where I shall be._

The Ranger's face became hard. He could reach the nearest hamlet before nightfall if he kept a steady pace. Tugging on her reigns, he led Daetogon.

The inn was stuffy and putrid. Aragorn was happy he'd already found where he was going to set up camp for the night. He'd only stepped in here to inquire about the Spirit Talker. A week into his trip and he was beginning to feel that it was a waste of time. Arwen needed him and here he was chasing ghosts…

"Spirit Talker?"

Aragorn tried not to look embarrassed as the barkeep loudly repeated his question.

"You must mean Garlin's daughter, Lethara."

At a name Aragorn jerked his gaze up. He was finally making some headway. "Does she live nearby?"

"She's on her own, now. Garlin up and died last winter. She lives out on the edge of town on the South Forest Road. Doesn't much like visitors. If you're planning on seeing 'er best bring 'er something'. Food or the like."

"Thank you. I appreciate your service."

He was able to leave the inn without a second glance. He smiled once outside again. The people would never imagine that this scruffy man was their king…

Laying his head on his saddle he pulled the blanket up over his frame. Daetog was grazing nearby, tethered to a bush. She wouldn't wander far anyhow.

The hissing and gurgling of the river they had crossed to reach this clearing began to lull him. He sighed deeply, thinking of how far he had come and where he had yet to go. He lost his worries as he imagined the child Arwen was soon to give birth to…

A stick broke. He sat upright, reaching for his sword. There was a flash of a cloak in the trees. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Something was calling to him. The figure paused just within the veil of trees. With an unconscious shuddering breath, the king of Gondor rose.

_**Author's Note: **_

While the names _Garlin_ and _Lethara_ are of my creation, I chose _Daetog_ specifically because it was my horridly conjugated merge of the _Sindarin_ Elvish words for "shadow" and "guide." As you may have noticed, I've had a lot of fun echoing the hero's quest through this tale. ;o)

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Dreamality:** Thank you so much for your lovely review, mellon. And I'm so glad that you enjoyed that "flashback/dream" scene. I was hoping someone would and had you in mind when I posted it, lol. :o) Take care mellon! _

_**Merrylad:** Awww hugs Aragorn as well But now what's gonna happen to the poor guy??? I hope you liked this chapter! Be well brumbie lass!_

_**LegolasLover2003:** LOL- I'm glad that what I wrote to you last time (though long ago it was!) made sense! Awww- I'm glad you liked the scene with Legolas. But what will happen now? We'll all just have to wait and see... or read, rather, lol. :o) Hannon le, mellon-nïn! _

_**Elenor Edhelen: **Thank you very much for the compliments, mellon! I am so glad that you have begun reading this story and hope that you enjoy it! Bless you!_


	6. And With All My Heart I’m Sure We’re Clo...

_**I Believe**_

_**VI. **_

_**And With All My Heart I'm Sure We're Closer Than We Ever Were**_

The Ranger paused. There was a sense of familiarity about the figure before him, who had stopped, allowing him to approach. Aragorn blinked several times, attempting to scrutinize any feature of the form in the near-darkness of the crescent-moon's light. A sudden hope came to him. His voice was but a whispered breath. "Legolas?"

The head of the figure in shroud whipped about to look at him. "So that is his name then, is it?"

The voice belonged to a woman. Aragorn stood a bit taller. The woman eyed him for a moment more before cautiously stepping forward. "He told me you would be here."

The king's heart began to race. "You've seen him?"

A wistful smile played under the hood. "No, I have not seen him. Not in any sense that you may believe, at least."

Aragorn swallowed hard. "I have seen much in my time. You may be surprised by what I am willing to believe."

The woman took another step forward and lowered her hood. Aragorn could see that her face was yet young. Her long dark hair was oddly poofed where the hood hindered it. She blinked as she cocked her head slightly. Aragorn had to resist biting his lip. How many times had his dear friend made that very move…

"I am honored that you have sought me out, My King." She dipped her head in a bow. Aragorn wondered how she could possibly know that which she had said so far. "But unfortunately, I cannot serve you in the way you wish." She began to turn back into the forest.

"Wait! Please, I wish only to speak with you." The figure paused. He continued to her back. "You say you have spoken with my friend. He passed on many weeks ago. So how can it be that you can speak with him?"

The woman's shoulder's slumped slightly. She turned to face her king, still keeping her distance. "I do not speak to the dead, Elessar. They speak to me."

Aragorn blinked, waiting for her to continue.

"About a week ago the Light One made himself known to me. First an insistent whisper yet as the days passed his voice grew into words. It troubles me greatly to discern the voices of those who no longer draw breath. Yet his was soft and unconfused." She turned to face him. "He knew that you'd come to look for me."

The king took a few steps closer. "What is it that he says?"

"He does not speak in words."

Aragorn clenched his molars, fighting irritation. This woman was nearly as contradictory as an Elf. She continued to stare at him, her dark eyes never leaving his. A moment later he turned away, afraid of what she would see in his blue depths. "Why do you seek me, Elessar?"

Sighing, the king sat down on a nearby boulder. "I thought you might be able to give me some answers. I know Legolas is dead, yet sometimes, especially at night, it feels so strongly as if he is still with me, waiting for me somewhere. Elves have… abilities that we mortals cannot understand. I thought that, perhaps somehow he had…"

He was slightly surprised to find the Spirit Talker kneeling next to him. He had not heard her soft approach. She touched his cheek, turning his face to her. His irritation at her assumed familiarity with him melted immediately when he gazed into her eyes. They were dark and deep yet full of wisdom that her years in this life could not have provided her with. "What is death, Aragorn?"

The man parted his lips yet knew not what he was going to say.

"You search for something you already have. The Light One is with you still. This is what you have sensed. There is no breathing a spirit back into a corpse that has already begun to meld with the earth. The rebirth is in your heart. Our existences do not end here. This world we know, great Elessar, is but a shadow of a thought. We do not wake on the other side knowing all that we are and all that is. We are each part of something greater than ourselves. Love your world. Cherish those dear to you. That is all the part you have to play in this dance. Love, Elessar. Love is what binds us all, no matter where we may be. Your friend no longer exists in a way that you nor I can understand, but he exists because love exists. Because _you_ love him." She paused, searching his teary visage. "He had a great gift in you. He bids me to tell you to go home. You have come so far. It is time for you to go home."

Aragorn tilted his head slightly to meet her gaze.

"Do you understand, Elessar? _Go home_."

_**Please Review!**_

**_Review Responses: _**

_**Partheon: **My dear sweet friend! I always look forward to seeing/reading your reviews and your ever-helpful comments. Hannon le, mellon-nïn. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the way I've portrayed Aragorn throughout this tale. As you can probably tell, I am quite in love with him. ;o) The many different aspects of his character make him realistically human and endearing. _

_ Thank you for also appreciating the role that Arwen plays in this story. She has a way of demanding respect through her quiet strength- it's just her nature, no? And thank you also for commenting on the wording of the dialogue- that was exactly the style I was going for. Any more than that, however, I cannot take credit for. Since I did not create these characters I am merely mimicking the wonderful perfomances of the actresses and actors of the films which easily lend each character her or his own voice. _

_ I am greatly looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter, my fair friend. I hope you are well. May stars shine upon you, mellon-nïn! _

_**Evil Spapple Pie: **I apologize for the abruptness of the last paragraph of the last chapter. That was rather crude of me to end it there, wasn't it? However, I hope that the continuation of that last scene in this chapter has helped soothe your buring questions over Legolas' appearance. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it all. :o) May you be well, mellon! _

_**LegolasLover2003: **Oh my dear friend, I hope that you are not stressing over getting my story up on your site! How isit going?_ The Return of the King Extended Edition_ comes out tomorrow, doesn't it? Well, I hope that I got this chapter up soon enough to distract you from your anticipation! LOL.I shall certainly be asking for said DVD for Christmas. ;o)_

_ I hope you enjoyed this last chapter- be sure to tell me your thoughts on it! Be at peace. _

_**Laebeth: **My dear reader! I hope that my stories break your heart in a good way, for I have had mine broken ina bad way before and is not something I would ever wish upon another! How are you my dear? Thank you so much for your feedback- I greatly value it. I hope some of your pain over Legolas' passing has been assuaged with Aragorn's in this chapter. :o)_

_ Yes, lol, Legolas and Aragorn know each other's strengths and weaknesses too well if they are able to manipulate each other so. And I'm so glad that you were able to visualize Estel hearing his name breathed upon the wind! I was so hoping to create a scene to that effect! Hannon le for pin-pointing that, mellon. :o) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you and yours are well. Take care my Elven lady. :o) _

_**Viviana: **I know- poor Arwen! You have such a lovely name! (Random, I know, lol!) I'm so glad that you're reading and hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next. I look forward to hearing your thoughts once more, mellon-nïn. Be well, Viviana! (Is your name any relation to the Lady of the Lake in the_ Mists of Avalon_, perchance?) _

_**Merrylad: **Ah, yes, suspense can drive one mad. I only hope that this last chapter wasn't too suspenseful. I'd hate to be to blame for driving any others insane more than I do already through simply existing, LOL. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter my Hobbity lassie! Ride on, my friend! :o) _

_**Dreamality: **Your arrow has struck true, my friend. As you now know, it is Lethara who was out for a midnight stroll, lol. I would greatly appreciate your thoughts on the events of this chapter. I know you have been hoping for a different outcome, but perchance this is also to your liking? _

_ And I completely agree with you- if I were Arwen I'd be giving Aragorn the silent treatment for leaving in the last stage of pregnancy. Stupid sod of a husband. And yet I still love him. Perhaps some of her feelings will be unleashed upon him in the next chapter? Visualizes Arwen muttering to herself: "Father warned me about these lame-ass humans but did I listen? Nooo...." ;o) I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this last chapter, mellon-nïn! Be well!_

_**LiLCwick: **I hope that this is updating in the near-enough-future! LOL. I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying this tale and would love to hear your thoughts on this most recent post. Thank you so much for writing! I hope to hear from you again soon mellon! _


	7. There Are More Than Angels Watching Over...

_**Author's Note:**_ _I hope you all had a lovely holiday and a happy New Year's celebration. Please, consider this my belated gift to you! :o)_

****

**_I Believe_**

**_VII._**

**There Are More than Angels Watching Over Me **

Arwen caught herself biting her nails once more. Sighing in frustration she let her hands fall to her side. The babe within her kicked, most likely sensing her anxiety. She would give birth any day now and her husband had not yet returned. She sat upon her bed, feeling her abdomen with her hands. How many times had she waited at night for her lover to return? She had thought she could be strong, had thought she could last well enough without him. Yet in the bitter watches of the night something stirred in her heart and she felt like a little girl again, waiting for her mother or father to come tuck her in and chase away the shadows. The thought of having their child without Aragorn present was weighing heavily upon her.

A sudden gust of wind tousled her hair.

He wouldn't even be gone if it weren't for Legolas. The Elf had caused more of a rift to form between them in death than he ever could have in life. It was all his fault. _If only you hadn't died, Legolas. If only you had never met Aragorn. If only you hadn't gone out and got yourself…_She choked on a sob, her anger gone as soon as it had come and deeply ashamed of her thoughts. _If only you weren't so lovely and kind then we wouldn't have had to love you so. I would not miss you now if you were not such a beautiful spirit…_

She did not mind that her audible sobs echoed off the stone halls of her bedchamber. _If only you hadn't gone to visit the emptying Mirkwood. The outskirts of Gondor are not as friendly to Elf-Kind as they once were…If only I were there that night, I could have kept you safe, my friend…_ A part of her knew these thoughts sprung from the changing emotions that accompanied motherhood, yet she could not help pondering what might have been.

The drapes fluttered again and she paused, staring at the window. How often had she seen her husband's form silhouetted there of late? As if he were waiting; waiting for Legolas to walk back into their lives. A surge of anger welled up in her again and she turned quickly away from the window, biting her lip_. How dare he do this to them. To her. To Aragorn. He had caused them all so much pain and left her here now, alone._

The wind blew so hard that some of her hair flew from her back over her shoulders. She thought she could hear someone speak her name. Slowly, she turned back to face the window. The cold breeze still tossed the curtains, caressing her face and tugging gently on her hair. She closed her eyes as a calm began to fill her. It felt as though a soft touch was seeping through the breeze, like a hand cupping her cheek. She wanted to lean into the touch yet knew that if she dared it would be gone. Warmth spread through her heart. She was not alone. Suddenly an urgencystirred within and she strained her ears to listen. Her mind cleared. She knew that Aragorn was nearly home…

There was a loud bang at the end of the hall. Startled, she quickly stood, turning to face the door. It swung open moments later, and Aragorn, disheveled and travel-weary, appeared in the frame. They each gazed at the other for a moment, Aragorn taking in her tears, Arwen marveling at his miraculous appearance. Then the Ranger rushed forth to envelop his wife and unborn child in his arms. "I will never leave you again," he breathed into her hair. "It will be all right now. Everything's going to be fine. _I am home_."

**_Please Review!_ **

**Review responses: **

**Lindahoyland:** Thank you so much for your input, my dear reader! I do hope that you enjoyed whatever profundity I had to offer through the Spirit Talker. Thank you so much for your review! Please, let me know what you think of this chapter! Be well, mellon. :o)

**Dreamality: **Suilaid mellon-nïn, and hannon le for your review! Alas, now your questions about Arwen have been answered, have they not? And yes- the words spoken by the Spirit Talker were intended to have come from Legolas, so you got that feeling right. :o) Oh my dear- you humble me beyond response with your kind words about my writing. I cannot possibly convey to you the power they hold and the strength they give me. _Hannon le_. I am truly blessed to have a friend in you, mellon! :o)

Most who lie on their deathbeds seem to be given a sort of wisdom that comes with a finality that allows us to pay attention. (I highly recommend the book _Tuesday's With Morrie_) And so I imagine that one who has heard the voices of so many departed souls, like Lethara, would have to have some measure of wisdom beyond her years. I'm glad you picked up on that. :o) And I am also so happy that I have been able to leave you with a sense of closure about Legolas' death already. That was really my main goal in writing this tale. :o)

LOL! Your image of Arwen grabbing Gimli's beard in labor is hilarious! "My lady, I'm sure he will return shortly-" Grabs beard and pulls his face towards her sweaty visage "Don't tell me he'll 'return shortly'- I want that bastard in here now so he can pay for this!" Gestures to her abdomen. LOL- okay, so Arwen would probably never be so uncouth or attempt to blame Aragorn fer her pregnancy (especially since apparently Elven woman can choose if and when they get pregnant... yah, I know, Tolkien was such a guy, lol). And as to that mysterious fan girl squeal... one can only wonder, no? ;o) But alas I have written you a letter already! I'm sure I've bored you to death, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. :o) May you be well, mellon-nïn!

**Partheon/Kristen:** Oh you dear sweet girl. I, too, am glad that I did not make Legolas come back from the dead or whatnot! LOL. I knew you must have been holding your breath the whole story up until now thinking, "She's not _that_ tactless, is she?" LOL. I'm glad I have not disappointed you, mellon! :o)

Oh- I wanted to cry when I read your review! You understand my mind perfectly, mellon. You nailed all of my goals with Aragorn in that last chapter, which is more than I could have hoped for given my sometimes-dreadful writing, lol. But thank you so much for truly understanding what it was Aragorn was going through! When he crossed the river (in order to reach his camp) I was hoping someone might pick up on the reference to water as the symbol of the subconscious, so in a sense I was hoping that readers would understand that Aragon _was_ in a limbo of fantasy and reality. Exactly as you said, my friend, he is meant to be in what we call reality, yet the passion of his beliefs and even dreams have driven him to hope for the seemingly impossible. :o)

OMG- gwathel-nïn, comparing Lethara to your Native American grandmother is a compliment I do not know how to bear. You have honored me beyond thanks. I invested quite a bit of myself into her character, and so I've probably taken your comment more personally than intended, yet still you have given me a gift that no other could have. For that, and everything else you've taught me and all of the strength you've given me, _**hannon le**_.

Thank you so much for appreciating the final words of the last chapter. Once again, you nailed them, even beyond what I realized to be their possible meanings to be! I hope that you have also enjoyed this chapter. There is only one more to go now. Thank you for being here with me.

**Evil Spapple Pie: **Oh my dear reviewer! It sounds as though I have turned you into Aragorn! Which would be a testament to the strength of your imagination, mellon! I am sorry to have disappointed you in any way, and you are not a naïne teenager. You are an intelligent, inquisitive being regardless of your age. The questions you pose are those that, as you say, we all must find an answer for ourselves, as Aragorn has had to. I might also recommend to you (asI did to Dreamality) the _book Tuesdays With _Morrie, if you have not yet read it. I greatly enjoy hearing the thoughts that, in some way, my work has provoked within you. May you one day find the answers which you seek. :o)

**Viviana:** Yes, one-with-a-lovely-name, I truly do adore it! (It being your birthname, of course. :o)) It's gorgeous. And your kind words are ever a balm to my soul. You have given me the encouragement I needed- by telling me to never stop writing, and especially Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen stories. I have begun another tale involving those three and as soon as it is finished I will begin posting. :o) Thank you. And I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!

**LegolasLover2003:** Oh my dear! I have yet to check your site but I hope all has gone well for you! Okay- what I do to get DVD footage is hook the DVD player up to my digital camera, and use it as a sort of "dazzle box" to feed the desired footage into the computer. Does that make any sense/help at all? I'm sure my advice for you is terribly late... but I saw the footage you spoke of after Christmas (when I got the DVD, lol) and it was very festive! LOL. I just can't believe the _Lord of the Rings_ "over." I never want it to end. I recommend Sean Astin's book, which I've also been reading, lol. :oP

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and the last! LOL. Be well, mellon-nïn!

**MerryLad:** You don't want Aragorn to go home??? But what about Arwen and the baby? LOL! But I see your point- It would be nice if he could magically find Legolas and bring him home with him, but alas, the limitations of the flesh... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :oD


	8. I Believe

_**I Believe**_

_**VIII. **_

_**I Believe**_

He did not know exactly what it was that the Spirit Talker had told him that put him so at ease. Perhaps it was her affirmation of Legolas' dying words- that he would never be far from those he loved. He was no closer to understanding death and loss than he was when he was a child and lost his parents, yet there was now a peace within him where the restless hole that Legolas had once filled was. He knew his friend was never out of reach. _I will never leave you, Estel. As we have walked the paths of life together so shall we still. I will always be with you._

Arwen's laughter drew him out of his thoughts and he was pleased to find a smile on his face. He followed her gaze. Gimli was holding their infant son and the child was tugging on his rusty beard without any comprehension of what he was doing. "Now, now that's enough there, lad." The Dwarf looked up. "He's about as stubborn as you, Aragorn."

At this the king laughed aloud. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Arwen had kneeled before the grave which now melded into the earth seamlessly. She placed a few winter blossoms that she had picked upon the few young sprouts of grass that grew protectively over the grave. She kissed the tips of her fingers then touched them to the small bouquet.

"I just wish he could have seen our son."

Aragorn wrapped his arm around hers as she backed away to him. "He has, my love. As you said yourself, he is with us always."

She gave him a smile and rested her head against his shoulder, rubbing his arm lightly. The infant made a slight gurgling sound. Gimli grunted happily. "Did you hear that? Singing like an Elf already!" They all laughed. The trees around them rustled in the breeze.

_Mellon-nïn, death is no end._ Nay, it was not. And for this fist time in his long years, Aragorn was beginning to find a sense of healing. If anything, he felt now that what he had gone through with the loss of his beloved brother was a beginning. He understood the Wind Woman's words so clearly. He was now, after all of his long years of striding, home.

There were no real partings in life, not as long as he loved. _We are each part of something greater than ourselves. Love your world. Cherish those dear to you. That is all the part you have to play in this dance. Love,_ _Elessar._ As long as he loved, those he cared for would always be with him.

And on some nights, when the moonlight painted the world in sliver-gray, the great king of Men would smile looking over the forms of his wife and child. The drapes of the widow would rustle and he would be at peace with the world. Some warriors never cease to guard those they love.

"I Believe" by Diamond Rio

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, oh I believe

Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, oh I believe

Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I would hold you even longer if I can  
Oh, the people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
If that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe

Oh I believe . . . yes I do  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, oh I believe

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
. . . and I believe

**And alas, my dear friends, our journey has come to and end. May we all return home. :o) **

**I would also like to take this moment offer you all my deepest thanks. Your kind words and encouragement have given me the confidence to embark upon my own journey: I have begun to write what I hope will one day be a publishable book. And I have every one of you to thank for that strength. And so, with all my heart, _hannon le_.**

**Review Responses:** We come to it at last- the end of the tale. Which I believe is why it took me so long to post this chapter. I didn't want it to end. But I should take heart in Aragorn's thoughts. "_There were no real partings in life, not as long as he loved."_

**Viviana:**LOL- No my dear, that last chapter wasn't the final of the tale, which I'm sure (if you're reading this) you've realized by now. :o) But this, as you can see, was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :o) Take care, one-with-a-lovely-name. ;o)

**Dreamality:** I'm so very glad that I managed to not disappoint you with that last short chapter, and I hope I also haven't with this one. And I'm also so glad that you picked upon how when Arwen faces that Legolas is gone she _is_ also having to say goodbye to her race. You were dead center there, mate. :o) Oh wow- my words "are chosen perfectly and strung together like twinkling lights on a beautiful Christmas tree." What a lovely metaphor, especially for the season! Thank you ever so much for all of your kind words and wonderful feedback, mellon. When next I post, I think I will let out a fan-girl-like squeal if I see you have reviewed. ;o) Be well, my friendly face. _Namarië_.

**Silver Thorne: **Oh my sister, where do I begin? You have ever given me the strength and encouragement that sometimes I don't even notice I need. Your spirit has ever silently stood by my side, guarding against the shadows that may lurk. What can one say to such a kindred soul, to such a constantly bright star? I only hope that _thank you_ will suffice for the moment, for I know more than I know the lands of my home that our journey does not end here. Stars guide you, _gwathel_.

**Lindahoyland:** Oh I'm so glad you liked Arwen's complicated feelings. She loves them both terribly, doesn't she? Thank you so much for both picking up on that and mentioning it. :o) Many thanks my charming friend. :o) Hannon le. May warm winds ever be at your back. _Namarië._

**Partheon/Kristen: **_"I will not say that I do not weep, but not all tears are on the outside."_ My dear, dear guiding light. My throat is tight, for I must bid you farewell till I write again, assuming that whatever I next produce is worth your attentions. My kindred sister, know that you have ever brought me confidence, trust, and most importantly, knowledge. I know I am but a floundering gosling when it comes to writing, but you have extended your hand and hleped to lead me to a high place that I might learn to fly. That is a gift beyond thanks, _mellon_. You are my _estel._ I wish you every joy in life and my your path ever bring you homeward. I am truly blessed to count you as a friend and thank my Irish luck that led us together. Kristen- **_thank you. _**May our paths cross again soon. Until then, breathe deep the sweet scent of young grass and never hesitate to taste the rain. Blessings upon the, _mellon-nïn. Namarië_.

**I also have a trailer for this story and a sort of montage for the previous chapter. Since I don't have a website please feel free to contact me via MSN Messenger or AOL (Arrow Mare). **

**Namarië!**


End file.
